


How Charlie Lawrence Met Storm Sente

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Law School, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: The origin story of Storm and Lawrence.
Kudos: 1





	How Charlie Lawrence Met Storm Sente

Charlie Lawrence stood before a flooded lecture hall in the Femley School of Law.

"Good afternoon everyone, today I'm going to tell you about how to follow basic moral codes in court, rule 1, no forging evidence, rule 2-"

"YEAH RIGHT!" came the shout of a student.

"YOU'RE CROOKED!" shouted someone else.

"SOMEBODY FIRE HIM!"

"DOWN WITH LAWRENCE!"

"CORRUPT ATTORNEY!"

Lawrence cried and turned around, he wished to destroy this terrible school and all of it's inhabitants. Yes, he'd purchase a shit ton of bombs to do the job, and if that were out of his reach, he'd cover the place in gasoline and light it up. He'd do it during the Femley Convention so he can be sure he'd get everyone, including the other lawyers who started this reputation of his. Yes, they all deserved it! He, Charlie Lawrence, did not sacrifice his childhood to be made a mockery of!

"Objection!" someone calmly but firmly shouted. Lawrence turned towards the voice, it was a man in blue with blond hair and glasses. He was, if Lawrence recalled correctly, Sine Sententia. "Don't you people remember where you are? This is a school of law, the place where we study to become part of the court of law! If you think this man commits forgery, present evidence!"

People muttered quietly to themselves yet nobody came forward with proof. Of course they didn't. Lawrence was innocent! Lawrence stared in awe at this boy, the very first person to ever trust him.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of my classmates," said Sine. "My name is Sine Sententia, but you may call me Storm Sente."

From that day on, an unbreakable bond formed between Lawrence and Storm. Lawrence returned to his plan to destroy the Femley School of Law and added a final part to his plans.

Break Storm's alarm clock so he doesn't get caught in the blast.


End file.
